That time of month
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Hinata's pmsing. Naruto's determined for a date. And Neji well he needs to leave the ice cream alone....


**Masuim-Chan- It's that time again. Here's that fic for Kitkatjacking.**

**Hinata- Masumi…must you embarrass me so?**

**Naruto- Hinata-Chan are you going to explain?**

**Hinata- No.**

**Neji- Sorry about the ice cream, and Masumi doesn't own Naruto.**

You see it was Hinata's time of month….

She wasn't happy.

She was bloated and her hair just wouldn't lie flat.

Today was meant to be spent in bed curled up with a pint of chocolate ice cream and a few chick flicks.

However her plans were ruined!

Hinata drug herself down the hall and turned into the kitchen she tugged open the freeze and dug around for her secret stash of ice cream.

However all that was there was a hastily scribbled

IOU

-Neji.

"God you'd think he suffered from a period the way he eats ice cream…"

She grumbled as she hastily marched to her room to change.

You see Hinata needed her chocolate ice cream, watching movies without it wss just…against nature!

So she through on a pair of loose pants and the first shirt she could find.

Usually she'd put on her bulky jacket but she was in a hurry!

Hinata tripped out the front door and dodged busy shoppers as she made her way to the market.

"Hey Hinata!"

She heard call out behind her, Hinata turned and gave Kiba a weak smile.

"Hey Kiba…"

Kiba started to smile but then stopped and gulped deeply as he looked over Hinata's clothin g choices.

"Uhm.. Nice shirt…"

Hinata looked down to realize she was wearing a shirt from last year, so it was a little…well a lot tight.

She quickly gave a nervous giggle as she did Kiba watched as her full breasts bounced.

Hinata sighed and turned around and started walking again.

Today would not go smoothly….

Hinata couldn't help but glare at the happy shoppers. Today was not meant to be out in the sun.

Rolling her eyes at the sight of a couple happily enjoying each others company.

"Eck, have some decency…"

"HINATA!!"

Hinata cringed at the loud and obnoxious voice of her friend.

Turning she couldn't help letting a small smile creep on to her petite face.

"Hai Naruto-kun."

He smiled his large smile and scratched the back of his head realizing exactly how loud he'd been.

"Sorry… It's just I was wondering if maybe you'd I dunno, wanna get…ramen with me?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Ramen sounded disgusting. Even though it was for Naruto. All she wanted was ice cream..

"Naruto-Kun…"

He smiled assuming she was accepting. Hastily Naruto grasped at her hand and drug her to the ramen stand.

He plopped into a seat and smiled anxiously.

Hinata gave a weak smile and tried to slide out of the booth. However she happened to crash straight into a stoic and cold figure.

"Gomen Uchia-san."

She said bowing her head and sitting next to Naruto with a red tint to her face.

Naruto gave a large grin and Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and sat a few seats down from them.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh and tried to ease the situation.

"Thank you for coming with me Hinata…I've been meaning to ask you out for a while now.."

Hinata slammed her face into the counter, making both the hyperactive ninja and the stotic one jump in their seats.

"Hinata-Chan…?"

Naruto asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you.."

He was interrupted as she started crying.

"I just wanna go home and eat all my ice cream, but no cause Neji-Niisan ate it. And now I have to eat ramen. I don't want any ramen…"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as he nodded, why was she crying.

"We don't have to get ramen.."

Hinata stopped crying and now she looked mad. Grabbing the bowl of ramen placed in front of her she dumped it over his head and stormed off.

"Hmph."

Naruto sat there wide eyed in shock.

"Sasuke what just happened?"

Sasuke snickered.

"she's pmsing…"

/with ninja/

Kiba and Naruto had called together a few of their friends to try and figure out what was wrong with Hinata.

"Sasuke said she was pmsing.."

Naruto said skeptically

Kiba nodded.

"That would make sense…"

Neji jumped up quickly.

" I ate all her ice cream!"

TenTen's eyes went wide.

"We need to get her more now!"

/with Hinata/

Hinata sat on a bench in the park with tears streaming down her face.

She just ruined a would be date with Naruto.

She was wearing a shirt way too small,

And she had no ice cream…

Today couldn't get worse.

She slowly stood up her hands held protectively on her ovaries. Her insides hurt.

She was ready to give up on her search for ice cream.

Slowly but surely she trudged back to the Hyuuga compound.

Once there she was suddenly ambushed by her friends and a large tub of chocolate icream.

Smiling brightly she sat on her bed and munched away.

Well until Naruto stuck his head in.

"Hinata…I was wondering if we could reschedule our date…"

Hinata nodded, mush more tolerable now that she was happy.

"Ok, good! Oh, I have a question.."

Hinata nodded.

"Ask…"

Naruto grinned and stepped into her room…

"Hinata-chan…what's pmsing?"

Hinatas white eyes went wide and tears started pouring down her cheeks again.

_Epp, that one wasn't so good._

_Sorry! But I have no idea what happened to my half way finished Naruto fic. So I'm not sure if that one will be up this weekend sorry. The epilogue, I had planned out. _

_Now, I don't know if that's what I want to do anymore. _

_Btw, I need a few suggestions for what I should name the kids. _

_Also, I really am looking for to writing my next story, the sasu/hina one?_

_Yeah you should tell me you're excited for it too! ;D_

_Ja'Ne! _


End file.
